kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden One
The Golden Tyrant, (more commonly referred to as the Golden One,) is the entity which is responsible for the creation of the world and the species that reside within it. He is directly or indirectly responsible for every event to ever take part in history thusfar, and has powers that can't be matched by any mortals, despite how god-like their powers may seem to the average person. The Golden Tyrant is said to have been born at the very start of the universe, with his light spreading throughout existence. Everything that his light did not touch, it is believed, is what formed into the entity known as the Shadow Tyrant, who is all that the Golden One is not. Though the Golden Tyrant knew not of his existence as he basked in darkness, yet someone within the dark can always look towards a light and have details revealed. The Golden Tyrant then went on to create Raeltir, a large landmass. Upon it he created the plants and the trees, the birds and the bees, all insects and animals, the mountains and the marshes, and the world in it's entirety. It is said that for an indefinite period of time, Raeltir existed in this stage of animals living their lives in harmony, with the Golden Tyrant walking ammongst them. However, after this time period, the Golden Tyrant decided that there would be a need for order, as the animals were oftentimes too barbaric, and therefore went on to design a diplomatic race which would hear the voices of all and make decisions accordingly and fairly. So it was that the Golden Tyrant created the behemothic race known as the Tyrants, creatures made in his own likeness with grand amounts of power. However, he soon realised that they were not the suitable choice- many of the species feared these beings, and could not relate to entities of such magical prowess. So the Golden Tyrant sealed the Tyrants away, deep underground, and started again. And from this trial run, the Golden Tyrant learnt many things. First, he had dotted the Tyrants throughout the land so that they sprung out upon the current populances without discretion. The Golden Tyrant realised that this was not the way, that his master race should slowly immigrate into the wider world. So when he went to make this race, he went to a flat surface upon the First Mountain, named by humans the Creation Grounds, in order to make this species. He had also learnt that they shouldn't look menacing, or have powers to the extent that they were no longer seen as relatable. Lastly, the Golden Tyrant noted that some customs of the different species were completely alien to his Tyrants, and therefore some mediator between the two species would have to be made to make the problems understandable, and also to regulate these dealerships and gather information. So the Beast Kings were created to serve this purpose. Finally, the Golden Tyrant created the Forefathers of Man upon the First Mountain, and allowed them to grow and face whatever trials they would. After this, the Golden Tyrant took a back-seat role in the majority of the world's affairs, generally just watching over it. However, in cases where he would make an appearance, he did so in the form of a man, and not his true form, as not to startle them, and it is this human form from which the title The Golden One stems, and it's associated persona. For unknown purposes, the Golden One eventually created the elves, dwarves, angels and handolin, which signalled the start of the Second Age. Many years later, the Golden One would choose a mortal woman to bear his child, and the Third Age started with the creation of Sir Markus VonH, the Demi-God child of the Golden One. However, at this time, the Shadow Tyrant also launched his attack upon Raeltir, and the Golden One was forced into conflict with his omega, resulting in a climatic battle towards the end of the God Wars where, with the help of his son, the Golden One managed to overthrow the Shadow Tyrant and banish him from the lands. After this, woeing over the troubles that the world had suffered due to the Gods, the Golden One left Raeltir. There is a lot of confusion in regards to the naming of the Golden One. Of course, his official title is the Golden Tyrant, tyrant being the species that his original form is most akin to. However, due to it's later association with the Shadow Tyrant, the use of the Golden One has come into common use. Generally speaking, those who openly worship the Golden One refer to him as such, whilst those that acknowledge his existence yet do not worship him, call him the Golden Tyrant. Although this is his original name, it is often a cause of tension, due to the word 'tyrant' being associated with evil. Also, it should be noted that the Golden Tyrant is, in fact, genderless. However, as the Golden One, it is said he took on a male persona, and is referred to as such.